


Library Interactions: A Batitas Universe Short

by SojournTime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Gen, I didnt mean to accidentally imply ventus/zexion but oh well i guess, books are better than terra looking stuff up on Wikipedia, i was trying to go for roxas/zexion somewhere down the line but whoops, ventus and zexion do some research on the bat cryptid vanitas aqua is now dating, ventus thinks more people arent human, zexion is a sass master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime
Summary: Now that Ventus has proof of Batitas, much more than proof, its time get down to brass tracks; Research. So he turns to his old friend? Acquaintance? At the library for help doing research on his sisters new boyfriend. Since, y'know, Zexion never seems to be caught with out a book on him. He's bound to know something, or at least know where to look, right?Another Installment in the Batitas Universe, a Kingdom Hearts AU





	Library Interactions: A Batitas Universe Short

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Sinfulaqua, and the Vanitas discord server for dragging me into this. Also for letting me get super invested in the side characters. Be sure to check out the rest of the works in the collection! They are all fantastic!

_“Zexion wait-!”_

“Ventus, quiet down or I’ll throw you out. This is a library.” Deep blue eyes glared out from under silver fringe. Ventus gave him wary smile.

“You wouldn't actually throw me out would you…?” he asked. Zexion only let out a sigh.

“You are too much of a goody two-shoes to find out that answer for yourself.”

“I can't tell if that was meant to be an insult or your strange way of saying 'no’..”

“Ventus why are you here, the library closes in ten minutes.” Zexion rolled his eyes, picking up the small stack of books on the desk in front of him. “Walk with me, I have to shelve these.” Ventus nodded, following the smaller boy into the rows of books. Ventus had to admit, he liked the library at the end of the day, and he could see the appeal in working here for Zexion. Most of the students and people had cleared out by now, having already check out their books. The few last stragglers were finishing up at the front desk, leaving the back desk alone.

“You didn't even hear what I wanted to ask.”

“Can you _not_ ask me questions _and_ walk?” _'oooh.. savage.’_ Ran through Ventus’s mind, but he took a breath and started to prod the other for answers.

“Well you’ve read most of books here, and some of the records on the town, yeah?” Ventus asked, following Zexion as he wove his way through the shelves, slipping a book here, and another there.

“I thought this was common knowledge,” the slate haired boy stated simply.

“Do you remember most of what you read?” Ventus only got a look in return. “Sorry I’ll get to point… what do you know about the legends from the old house on the hill and-”

_“Batitas?”_

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Your YouTube channel.”

“Y-you watch my channel..?”

“Sometimes yes.” Ventus fell silent, as if contemplating that fact that Zexion did in fact follow his channel, or the fact that such a book centered person watched YouTube. Zexion shelved the last book in his stack, climbing down from the stool he was on, and continued to walk. After a moment he paused, realizing Ventus was no longer following. “Well? I thought you had questions you wanted answered.”

“Oh! Yeah, uh.. yeah.” Ventus followed suit, only for Zexion to stop and pull out a book from a shelf, scan a few spines, and pull out a few more. He handed the small stack to Ventus.

“Meet me at the record room door, I have one more books to pull.”

“Yeah okay.” Ventus at this point really didn't question how Zexion did things. He didn't talk much, and he wasn't the best as seeming friendly, but he was smart and could probably help Ventus track down some lore. It was better than Terra just looking stuff up on Wikipedia. It wasn't long before the two met back up again at the record room door. Zexion had what looked like an old crumbling book in his hands, which is probably why he had to go get it. It looked to fragile to be shelved for public use. Perks of having a friend who worked here.

“What kind of info are you looking for?”

“Shouldn't you have asked that before grabbing books?” Ventus inquired, a little confused as Zexion lead the way into the record room. There was a table in the center of it that the two walked over and put their books on.

“Perhaps, but either way I pulled books that, if an answer exists to your question, one of these will have it.” Zexion then turned to the walls of files and old bound books, scanning the shelves for what he needed.

“Alrighty, so… I should just start searching.. right?”

“You didn't have any solid questions you wanted answered did you? You just wanted more information.”

“Y’know you can be real creepy sometimes, right?” Ventus countered back, although Zexion’s statement wasn't incorrect.

“I only speak the truth.”

_“Yeeeaaaah..”_ It was lucky for the two of them that Zexion was the one supposed to close up the library, because they spent a few hours in the room just reading and digging up information. Zexion seemed content to do so in silence, however Ventus, not so much. He could only take so much before he broke.

“So, do you think Marluxia is a plant person?” He suddenly blurted out.

“Plant people don't exist, Ventus,” Zexion replied without even looking up from the record he was reading. Ventus rolled his eyes, used to that same response. “Not in this part of the world. Dryads and nymphs don't dwell here.” Ventus was caught off guard. Was that.. a serious answer? It also didn't help that Zexion stated the information so casually.

“So… what could he be then..?” Ventus dared ask, wondering if Zexion had speculations of his own. Maybe he knew something, which wouldn't have been a surprise.

“My guess is pixie. It would explain the fondness for plants.”

“What…? Aren't those things tiny…?”

“Do you believe everything you see animated for child viewing?”

“Do you believe everything you read?”

“No.”

“Then why do you think he’s a pixie!!!” Zexion gave another eye roll, pulling the book Ventus had into front of him away, and turning the pages. He landed on a page with a green looking humanoid creature, long limbs, beautiful faces, silk like hair.

“Check across other lores too, before the whole ‘small cute fairy’ trend got started most stories and entries have them somewhat along the lines of this. Though, of course, with variants and outliers.” Ventus stared down at the page, wondering what else he could find in this book.

“Hey, Zexion, why do you know so much about this stuff?” He then asked. It was strange normally when Zexion knew random fact out of the blue, but this stuff didn’t seem like it was up Zexion’s alley at all. It was all myth, speculation, and legends. Not really the hard fact based science Zexion seemed to flock too.

“Reading.” Again, another simply stated answer.

“No I mean, why do you believe in this stuff?”

“I never said I did.” This time Ventus gave Zexion a look, making him sigh.

“While ‘proof’ might be lacking, clearly there are other things that exist in this world beside the norm. Otherwise we wouldn’t have figures in mythos and accounts of these things from all through out history, and from all over the world.” Ventus nodded seeing the logic in his statement. “Also, your foster sister is… _Involved_ with one of these things now, so really, it isn't to far of a stretch to believe there are others.”

“I guess you’re right, but I just never really saw you as a believer in things other than hard science.” Ventus propped his head on one of his hands, looking over the other boy. The more Ventus looked over him, the more he noticed, how clear his skin was, just how deep blue is eyes here, and the silver blue shine to his hair.

“There are many things that would surprise you about me,” he stated, glancing up at the other with a small smirk on his face. Ventus narrowed his eyes at the statement.

“Are you sure that you are human, Zexion?”

“And if I wasn't, why would I give you that information.”

“I'm not hearing a no.”

“Think what you want Ventus, but there are difficulties for most things non-human to live in the human world. Most other-beings are allergic to Iron, to name one.”

“Again, I’m not hearing you say it’s impossible, just difficult.” Zexion let out a deep sigh, closing the book he was reading, and standing up from the table.

“I think you’ve have enough cryptid hunting for the day, help me put these back and well go get dinner.”

“Now it sounds like you're asking me out on a date..”

“You can eat by yourself then.”

“Wait! I didn't say no!” Zexion let out a chuckle, gathering up materials and shaking his head. The two put away all the books, and records, locking up the library behind them. “So... “ Ventus rocked on his feet while Zexion put the keys safely in his bag. “Wanna do this again sometime?”

“Now it sounds like you are the one asking me on a date.”

“Hey man, I just like having a cryptid buddy.”

“Wouldn’t that person be Terra?”

“What's stopping me from having more than one cryptid buddy?”

“Just don't drag me out on ‘hunts’ or film me.”

“Sweet!”


End file.
